


太真实了

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	太真实了

有些牲口嘴上日天日地，实际上现实生活中怂的很。连同城的牲口都不敢上，就是个弟弟。

这些牲口天天在群里云做爱，云乱交。网络就是这些牲口的水龙敬乐园。

但它们还是处男牲口


End file.
